Parker and Bones
by book-crazed
Summary: Bones has to take care of Parker for a little while because something happens to Jared. How will they bond? Will Bones change her mind about kids? *HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bones or any of the characters.**

**Bones- It just popped in my head. I thought it was okay so I decided to write it up. Hope you like it! Really short story with like no point to t at all... haha. ;)..**

_Chapter 1_

_Seeley Booth's POV:_

I was sitting at home playing video games with Parker when my cell phone rang. I paused and put the controller down. I walk over to the kitchen counter to get it. "Booth," I answered.

"Hello, Seeley."

"Rebecca, hi," I say. I'm confused. She brought Parker over just that afternoon then went on her weekend vacation with Drew.

"Uh—I – I have some bad news." It sounds like she's been crying.

"What? What is it?" I'm worried now.

She sniffs. "Well, I just got a call from the hospital. Jared, he's—he's been in an accident." I'm shocked; can't speak. She sniffs again. "A car hit him when he was driving. The car... Oh, I don't know what happened! Probably some drunk."

"Why didn't they call me?!" I ask finally able to talk. Tears well up in my eyes. "Is he—is he alive?"I ask in a whisper. "Or just hurt or, or—What happened?"

"The hospital could only get your office number. The car was found upside down. He's alive but badly injured. Broken bones and—and he's—." I hear her take a deep breath. "He's not awake right now."

"I'm going to see him."

"I'm coming home as soon as I can. But the closest flight is in two days. I'll get home then. Keep me posted, please, Seeley. He's like a brother to me."

"Yeah, I'll keep you posted."

"Bye Seeley."

"Hey—Rebecca? I should tell Parker, right?"

"Yes. Yes absolutely. But I don't want him to go see Jared if he looks too—you know. At least not yet. Please?"

"Yeah. Okay. I'm gonna go soon, bye." I hang up the phone and call out, "Parker." I hear him walk in behind me.

"Yeah, Dad?"

I turn around to face him and kneel to his height. As soon as he sees my face he walks over to me and hugs me. I hug back and start to speak.

"Parker, Uncle Jared was in a car accident. He's in the hospital."

Parker pulls back and I see tears streaming down his face and he starts making little sobbing noises. "W-What?"

"Bub, he got hurt and he's in the hospital. I need to go see him. You can't come to see him yet, okay buddy?" he nods. "I'm going to ask someone if you can stay with them." He nods and cries harder. My tears start to fall.

"I'm gonna go see Bones right daddy?" Parker asks.

I laugh a little. "Yeah, Bub. If she's not busy."

"Even if she is she'll come. She loves us." I smile at that.

"Yeah she does." I pick him up and he hugs me tight. I pick up my phone and hit speed dial 2. Parker is 1.

"Brennan." She sound distracted. Probably looking at some old bones from Limbo.

"Hey Bones."

"Hello Booth." Parker starts making little sobs again.

"Hey, um, could you do something for me?"

"Yes, of course. But could you tell me what is making Parker cry? He sounds very upset." She sounds concerned.

"Well yeah that's the thing. I need you to take Parker."

"Booth, you know I'm no good with children."

"Parker loves you. You know that. And you're great with kids."

She sighs. "Okay, I will take him but could you tell me why I need to?"

"Can I tell you when you get here?"

"Yes. I will be right there." The line goes dead.

**Do you want more? Tell me if you want to. ;)..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bones or any of the characters.**

_Chapter 2_

_Seeley Booth's POV:_

I sit Parker on the couch and head to his room to put a bag together. I don't know how long I'll be gone. I put in pajamas, another outfit, his favorite stuffed animal, and toothbrush. As I'm zipping it there is a knock at the door. Parker runs and opens it. I'm right behind him. I get there just as Parker throws himself into Bones' arms. She picks him up and he wraps his small legs around her waist. He buries his face in her hair and continues crying, slightly hysterical. I keep my distance, wanting to see what she'll do.

"Shh. Parker. Shh." She says. " Your okay. Shh." They haven't noticed me yet. She walks in and closes the door. She heads to the kitchen and walks to the counter. Bones sets Parker on the counter and pulls back just enough to look in his youthful eyes.

"Are you okay, honey?" He nods. She kisses his forehead and holds him, rocking a little back and forth. He's still crying, his breathing erratic. It's the most adorable thing I've ever seen!

I'm just about to walk in when she pulls away from Parker and says, "Parker, if you don't calm down you are going to hyperventilate. Deep breaths. Go slow in and slow out. Deep breaths." She shows him and he does it.

After a few more deep breaths the crying stops completely. She wipes the tears away with her fingers. I walk in as Bones is putting Parker back on the floor.

"Hey Bones."

She turns and says, "Hi Booth." After a few silent seconds she says "Well, I'm here so can you tell me?"

I motion with my eyes to Parker who's standing there. She says, "What?" and I roll my eyes. I see comprehension dawn on her beautiful face and I ask Parker, "Hey Bub, can you go put your shoes on while I talk to Bones?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back." He heads off to his room.

"Okay," I say. "Jared was in a car accident. He's in the hospital and has many injuries and is not conscious. I have to go see him but I don't want Parker to see him yet." As I finish there are unshed tears in my eyes and look away hoping she doesn't notice.

But Bones notices. She walks over to me and gives me a hug. With my face in her hair I let the tears fall. But then I hear Parker come out of his room and I pull back wiping tears away. I think I saw tears in Bones' eyes but I can't be sure.

When Parker comes in she asks him, "Hey, ready to go?"

"Yup!" I hand Bones his backpack and give Parker a hug.

We walk to the door and Parker runs straight to Bones' car and gets in the back. She turns to me and asks, "How long will you be at the hospital?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I can take him whenever you need me to." She smiled slightly and gives me a hug. "Thanks," I whisper in her ear. "Anytime," she says. Then she is walking to her car and driving away.

I go inside to get ready for the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bones or any of the characters.**

_Chapter 3_

_Temperance Brennan's POV_

The ride was quiet. When we are a few minutes away from my home, Parker started crying again. When we pulled in the drive way, I shut the car off, slung his bag over my shoulder and got out. He opened his door and I picked him up, holding him tight.

I closed his door then went inside. Closing and locking the door, I dropped his bag and sat with him on the couch. I held him and gently rocked back and forth. "Let it out. Shh, shh. It's all right. Let it out. Shh." I kissed his forehead and kept rocking gently.

After a few minutes, the crying stopped. I held him for a little while longer. "Sorry, I'm such a baby," Parker said, his face still in my hair.

"Parker, its okay to cry. You have nothing to be sorry about. You are scared for your uncle and that is only natural. And you are most defiantly not a baby." I said, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"But you're not crying and daddy didn't cry this much. I'm a baby."

"Parker, you are scared for your uncle, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well, so are me and your dad."

"But not as much as me."

"I don't think I could be as scared as you because I didn't know Jared that well. But your dad is as scared as you. Jared is his brother. He wants him to be safe."

He smiled. "Thanks Bones." He hugged me tight.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"Yes! I'm always hungry." He thought for a minute. " Except for when I'm full." We laughed at that.

"Well, what do you want to eat?"

"I want to eat at the diner!"

"Okay. Then get cleaned up and let's go!" He ran over to where the kitchen is and stopped.

"Where is the bathroom, Doctor Bones?" I laughed and showed him. Then I got my cell phone and called Booth.

"Booth." He sounded tired.

"Hey. How is he?"

"Bones. He is still unconscious and very beat up. Hey I'm probably not gonna be back until late. Is Parker being good for you?"

"Yes he is being perfect, and Booth, I told you I have no problem taking Parker. "

"Yeah I know you said that, but I know you don't want kids."

"I want kids," I said as Parker walked up to me.

"But you said the other day—"I cut him off.

"The other day, I said I didn't want to give birth, but I am a registered foster parent. And now I'm not so sure I don't want to have a baby."

"Oh. "

Parker tugged on my sleeve. "Bones? Are we gonna leave now?"

"Yes, Parker. In one minute," I said holding the phone away.

"I am taking Parker to the diner. He said he is hungry," I said to Booth.

"He already ate." Booth sounded confused.

I laugh. "He says he's always hungry. Except when he is full."

Booth chuckled a bit. "Well okay."

Parker tugged again. "Bones, a minute passed already."

"Hold on," I said to Booth. "Yes it has. Let's go." We headed toward the door.

"Parker is getting somewhat impatient. So I will talk to you later."

Booth chuckled. "Welcome to my world Bones."

"I'm confused. I don't think you have your own world," I said as we got in the car.

"Never mind. Bye Bones. Oh and don't forget to hold his hand when you are crossing the street."

"Okay. Bye," I closed the phone and got in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bones or any of the characters.**

_Chapter 4_

_Parker Booth's POV:_

The ride to the diner was quiet except for low music. I spent the time thinking about what my dad and I talked about last week. We talked about Bones not liking pie. I didn't believe him though.

_I asked him, "Why doesn't Bones ever have pie?"_

_He laughed. "She doesn't like her fruit cooked."_

"_I bet I could get her to eat pie…"_

"_I don't think so, Bub. Even I can't get her to try it."_

"_I bet you I can. She can't resist my charm." I smiled at him._

"_She can't resist mine either. Okay then. If you get the opportunity to persuade her, and succeed, then I'll get you a new video game."_

"_Okay!"_

As they walked into the diner, I asked, "Bones, why don't you eat pie?"

She looked at me confused. "What brought that on?" I just shrugged. "Well, I don't like my fruit cooked."

"But Bones… it's delicious! Will you at least try some? Please? For me?" I flashed her my best Booth charm smile.

"Booth men and their charm." She rolled her eyes. "Fine I will try the pie that you recommend."

"Yay! Okay, I'll get blueberry and you should get pecan."

"Why pecan?" she asked, sounding confused

"Because you said you didn't like your fruit cooked. This way, you can try mine and see if you like it. But, if you don't then you can just have the pecan pie." I beamed at her.

"Smart thinking, Parker. And such a gentleman." She smiled. "You are so much like you dad." Just then the waitress came.

"What can I get you two tonight?"

"We would like one slice of pecan pie and one slice of blueberry."

The waitress looked at Doctor Bones like she couldn't believe her ears. "Whoa!" the waitress pointed her pen at me and said, "He got you to try pie?! Nice job, little man!"

I laughed and said, "Yup," beaming at her.

"All right your pie will be right out."

We were quiet for a few minutes then I asked, Bones, do you think Uncle Jared will be okay?"

She reached across the table and held my hand. "I hope so, Parker. I hope so. But let's not talk about that, okay? Hey, do you want to draw?"

"Yes! Like what auntie Angela does." I said.

"Auntie Angela?" she asked. She pulled you a notepad and a pencil.

"Yeah. She said I can call her that." She handed me the pad and pencil. "What should I draw?"

"How about you draw your family?" I nodded. I started with mom, then me, daddy, uncle Jared and Bones.

The waitress came over and put their pie on the table; the pecan in front of Bones and the blueberry in front of me. I put the pad on the booth beside me. I pushed my pie over and handed her a fork.

She looked at me like she was wondering if she really had to. "Bones, you already told me you would try it." I pouted.

"Okay, okay." She picked up the fork and ate a small bite of the blueberry. "Mmm. This is really good Parker."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

_Chapter 5_

_Temperance Brennan's POV:_

When I said, "Mmm. This is really good Parker." He let out a little cheer and a squeal that he could have only learned from Angela. I laughed.

"You sound like Angela

"We have to call daddy!"

"Okay." I dialed Booth's number held it to my ear.

"Hey Bones."

"Hi. Do you have a minute? Parker wants to tell you something."

His tired tone brightens a little. "Sure."

I put the phone on speaker and lay it on the table between us. "Hi dad!"

"Hey Bub! What's up?"

"I got Bones to try blueberry pie!"

Booth laughed. "You did? How?"

Parker had pie in his mouth so I answered him. "He used his Booth charm on me. I can't even imagine how _you _would have been at this age. Using your charm to get what you want." I laughed imagining a little Booth.

"And dad, guess what?"

"What Park?"

"ones loved the pie!"

"She did?! That's great Park! Good job."

We chatted for a while, eating our pie, then Booth said, "I have to go guys. Parker, I'll see you soon. Bones can I talk to you a moment, just you?"

"Sure." I took the phone off speaker. "Parker, why don't you keep drawing while I talk to your dad?" He nodded excitedly and picked up the paper and pencil.

"What's he drawing?" Booth asked.

"His family." I walked over to a window, all the while keeping an eye on Parker.

"How is he holding up?" I saw a somewhat familiar man watching Parker.

I said absently, "He's okay. He started crying on the way home though." The man got up and headed to Parker's table. " Booth, I have a feeling I'm going to need my hands free so I'll call you back once I kick this guys ass." I started heading to the table at a fast pace.

"Bones—"

"I need to go," I said urgently before hanging up. I put it on video mode and set it on the table facing the man.

I walked up to the table and stood by Parker, blocking him from the man. "Livingston, get away from him," I said coldly.

"Oh, hello Temperance. I didn't realize you had a child since we last saw each other."

"You mean when Booth and I put your perverted, pedophile ass in jail?"

Parker gasped and stood next to me. "That's a bad word. You shouldn't say that."

"Sorry, honey. I won't." I put my arm around his shoulder and pulled him close and somewhat behind me, shielding him. I noticed the owner of the diner watching us. I bent down, still watching Livingston, and whispered in Parker's ear. "Go to the man at the counter and tell him to call the FBI because this is a bad man. Ask quietly and get a milkshake. Okay?" I knew that Booth had him memorize the FBI number for emergencies.

He nodded and I shielded him as he walked to the counter when it was just Livingston and I he said, "What did you do, tell him to call the cops?"

"No. I told him to get a milkshake." As if on cue someone put a milkshake in front of him.

"Parker is such a beautiful little boy."

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Him. And I never said his name."

"You didn't have to. I know where he lives and where he lives on weekends. I know where he goes to school and who he sees. I also know who put his uncle in the hospital." I felt fear for that little boy as if he were my own.

"Who?" I asked though I had a feeling I knew.

"Me. I did. Just so I could have this chance. But you go and ruin it. You will pay for that." Apparently, he forgot we were in a public place and grabbed my arm. I looked at his hand then at his face. I smiled and grabbed his wrist, smashed it on the table. He cried out in pain as his bones broke. I took his wrist again and twisted his arm behind his back so he can't move. "You will _never_ touch that little boy. Ever. Booth and I will make sure of that." I twisted his wrist some more.

I hear someone walk up beside me. I looked and saw Parker smirking at Livingston. He said, "Hey, bad man? You're not supposed to grab a lady. Especially not Bones because she'll do _that_ to you. And I'm pretty sure it hurts."

I laugh. "You sound just like your father." He gives me his charm smile.

"Okay, Parker, go back over to the counter now."

"Okay, but one more thing." He elbow's Livingston in the back of the knees, hard. Livingston's knees go out and he falls to his knees, smacking his chin on the table. Parker says, "That's what you get," and sits at the counter to drink his milkshake.

I hear sirens and tighten my hold on Livingston. He tries to break free so I wrap my other arm around his neck, tight. When he tries to stand, I step on the back of his right knee.

The agents come in and take care of it from there. I run over to Parker, picked him up and hugged him tight. I walk with him over to our table and set him down. I ask him, "Are you okay? His he touch you? Did he say anything?"

"Yes. No. No." He smiled. "I'm okay Bones." I hugged him again.

"We need to call your dad. Soon" He nodded.

I picked up my phone and saved the video then walked over to a cop. "Hi I have a video of the whole thing." I played the video for him.

When it was finished he said "I'll need to take this for evidence." I nodded.

I walked over to Parker and said, "Ready to go home?"

"Which home?"

"Sorry, I meant my home."

"That's home, too." I felt warm at just that little statement. I smiled and held out a hand and he took it. Together they headed out to the car and home.


End file.
